The present invention generally relates to means for disposal of household garbage. More particularly, the present invention relates to means for pre-sorting household garbage to facilitate separate disposal of different types of garbage.
The substantial amounts of garbage generated today has lead to increased efforts by public and private refuse utilities to find alternative means of disposal. Recycling, composing and ultimate disposal systems designed for particular types of refuse have created a need for more sorting of garbage prior to ultimate disposal. In some states households are even required to sort garbage prior to pickup for separate collection and transportation to the ultimate disposal sites.
Various sorting means have been disclosed in the prior art including the utilization of separate containers having different colored garbage sacks to correspond to different types of refuse. Such a system of pre-sorting of garbage utilizes large areas of space for garbage disposal and is not readily adaptable to present household garbage disposal means. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,639 to Schaerer a household garbage disposal system is disclosed which utilizes a garbage sack formed with a plurality of sack sections to facilitate pre-sorting of household garbage. The utility of the Schaerer invention for pre-sorting of household garbage is limited because it does not provide means for separate removal and replacement of the various sections of the garbage sack. Since the volume displaced in a garbage sack varies tremendously for different types of refuse the Schaerer invention will result in some sections being only partially filled when removed. Thus the garbage sack will not be efficiently utilized before being disposed of.